


Sobibor

by mercuriosity



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. What humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobibor

Poland, 1942. Sobibor.

"I thought this was below even you," Aziraphale said bitterly.

"I didn't do it," Crowley said.

"Who else?"

Crowley said nothing.

Aziraphale was getting angrier with every word. "You expect me to believe it was just a coincidence? I'm not _stupid_, Crowley--"

"I _said_, I didn't fucking do it, all right?" Crowley snapped, half-shouting.

They glared at each other.

After a moment--

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale said, all the heat gone out of his voice. "I believe you."

Crowley stared sullenly at the cold, gray cement, the cruel barbed wire.

"I was never this good," he said dully.


End file.
